


【镜红中心】温柔正义的人妻最终会变成公交车

by yuyang0316



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyang0316/pseuds/yuyang0316
Summary: 自从蛇太出坑，镜红严重不足了（枯萎这篇文其实就是这两幅甜甜图图的同人↓https://churchd6.lofter.com/post/1e88c3_12daeeffchttps://churchd6.lofter.com/post/1e88c3_12dafab68多美好的一幕，但我看到之后满脑子想的都是牛头人牛头人牛头人（。正经预警：泥塑！泥塑！泥塑！！不能接受的话请赶紧跑NTR！设定是在战前还算和平的时期，威红都是某大学的教授，是同事，而且快要结婚了，在此前提下的路人奸红，只有道具，没有实质的插入性行为轻微的失禁，姜罚和pussyspanking，不算重口味
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), OC/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【镜红中心】温柔正义的人妻最终会变成公交车

这个小角落是校园的监控死角，围墙经常被人用喷漆涂鸦，写满了东西，是著名的“坦白墙”。

现在，斑驳的墙面上，有一行字大喇喇地写在那里，在拥挤的涂鸦中显得格外醒目。

“我要操哭SS教授”。

像是生怕别人不知道这个SS教授指代的是谁，旁边还画了一颗小星星，然后是一个大大的笑脸。

红蜘蛛看着那行字，背后一阵阵发寒，几乎刺入余烬的淫秽恶意让他很不舒服。

没关系，这些学生年轻，不懂事……一句脏话而已，请校工把墙重新粉刷一下就好了。

年轻的教授急忙转身，走了两步却又停下。他有些犹豫地回过头，看了看那道涂鸦，最后还是离开了。

那个笔迹有些眼熟，虽然不想承认，但那很可能就来自他的某个学生，这让红蜘蛛格外难堪。他本来想拍下涂鸦，对照笔迹找出那个小炉渣，但最终还是放弃了。

不过是学生一时冲动，算了，没必要追究。

红蜘蛛沮丧地抱起胳膊，却无意中碰到了胸部，那触感异乎寻常地柔软。教授脸上顿时羞红一片，急忙放下了手臂。

卫镇天已经出差快一个月了，他最近工作又忙，直到早上急着出门了，才发现自己忘记了换洗内衣。红蜘蛛又有点小洁癖，不想穿没洗的衣物，反正最近天气转凉，穿得也多，应该看不出来……吧。

红蜘蛛心虚地看看自己，忍不住叹了口气，平时衣物换洗晾晒可不是他的活儿。如果卫镇天还在就好了，在这种缺乏安全感的时候，他越发想念自己的伴侣。

主恒星已经落到了地平线上，天色昏暗，红蜘蛛慢慢走在回家的路上。

一整天忙碌的工作已经让他忘记了早上的不愉快，甚至因为工作得太投入，他错过了校内班车，只能去学校外面的公交站台。

“救命，救命啊……”

在路过一条破旧的巷子时，微弱的呼救声吸引了他的注意。

有人受伤了？

红蜘蛛惊讶地停下脚步，朝巷子里张望，这是一条死胡同，里面很昏暗。他启动夜视，才看见墙角下有一个蜷缩的身影，躲在一堆杂物中间，看上去十分无助。

红蜘蛛本想过去看看，但这里一向偏僻，治安也不好，他又是独自一人，这让他有些迟疑。

“谁来帮帮我……”

求救声再次响起，而且越发的虚弱无助，可怜极了。

红蜘蛛不由得心生同情，他踌躇片刻，还是放轻了脚步，朝小巷深处走去。

“呃……你好？”

那个身影像是被他吓到，往角落里又缩了缩。

“别怕，我只是听到这里有人，所以过来看看，”教授的声音越发温和，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“你是谁？”对方胆怯地问。

“我叫红蜘蛛，就在旁边的大学任教。”

“真的吗？你……你给我看一下你的工作证件……”

“好的，没问题。”教授露出一个和善的笑容，向他展示了自己的证件。

对方盯着他看了一会儿，似乎信了大半，身体从杂物堆里探出些许，“我的夜视器坏了，看不清，你手指别挡着身份编号。”

“嗯，好的，你需不需要…………啊！！”

红蜘蛛猝不及防地叫了起来，对方忽然扑到他身上，藏在手里的电击器紧紧抵在他脖子上。高压电流窜过机体，火花劈啪作响，精密的线路被烧坏了不少。剧痛让红蜘蛛惨叫一声，本能地挣脱了出去，但电流造成的麻痹感却难以消散。他眼前一片模糊，跌跌撞撞地后退几步，却撞进了另一个不怀好意的怀抱。教授被攥住手腕，咔嚓一声锁上了静滞铐。

“放开我！你们是什么人？！”

惊慌失措的叫喊声根本传不出小巷。不知何时，四周升起了一层能量屏障，看上去波光粼粼，十分美丽，却让教授的余烬直沉进冰里。

“嘘——小星星，听话，你乖一点，对大家都好。”

“你们想要什么？”红蜘蛛的声音里带着紧张：“我身上有一些沙尼克币，还有一张储蓄卡，但、但是要身份验证，我可以跟你们去取款点……”

两人闻言互望一眼，都笑出了声，弄得红蜘蛛一头雾水。身后的歹徒忽然贴得更紧了，不等飞行者意识到不妙，对方的手已经伸到胸前，隔着衣物放肆地揉捏起乳房。

“啊……住手！你在做什么？！”教授先是震惊，随即清秀的脸庞涨得通红，拼命挣扎。

“我在摸你的两个奶子啊……好大好软，居然没有内衣。”

对方光镜发亮，“亲爱的教授，你平时就是这样给学生讲课的吗？看上去很保守，其实里面什么都没穿嘛，真是淫荡。”

“不，我、我没有……啊！”

“没有？但是奶头翘起来了噢。”

红蜘蛛简直无地自容。Seeker的机体构造精细，对外界刺激非常敏感，往往受凉甚至情绪激动时，乳头就会自发地变硬挺立，给他带来过不少尴尬。这与情欲毫无关系，只是应激反应，但在这种情况下简直百口莫辩。羞耻与慌乱中，飞行者发现那双手伸向了领口。

“来，跟大家打个招呼吧。”

“不、不要！！”

对方撕开了衬衫领口，连带把毛衣也往下扯，衣物堆叠，让双乳看起来更丰满诱人了，乳头已经挺立，硬得像两粒小石子。因为太过粗鲁，软肉随着动作的余波摇颤了几下，看得两人呼吸立刻急促起来。

“住手！求求你们，别这样！！”

红蜘蛛哀求着弓起腰，尽力遮掩自己，却更刺激了对方施暴的欲望。飞行者被强按着低下头，看自己赤裸在别人面前的乳房。猥亵他的歹徒也换了花样，用指尖绕着乳头又轻又快地画圈，刻意挑逗。

“你们……你们这两个炉渣！败类！！”红蜘蛛看着乳头被玩弄，羞愤不已，却又无法挣脱。

“身体都兴奋成这样了，还装什么装？”

声音突然在教授耳边响起，然后就是一条热烘烘湿漉漉的舌头舔在了脸上。酥麻战栗的感觉恶心得他一个激灵，脑模块都要炸了。

“滚开！”红蜘蛛拼命挣扎起来，他本来就有点洁癖，很讨厌这种黏糊糊的舔吻，就连和卫镇天亲昵时也不喜欢被舔，更何况是在这种场合下！

但他的抗拒反而取悦了对方，那条恶心的舌头越发放肆起来，淫猥的舔吮声啧啧直响，将电解液一遍遍涂在飞行者脸上。

“停下！快停下！！啊啊啊啊——”

红蜘蛛惨叫一声，疼得溢出泪光。两侧乳头忽然被用力捏住，狠狠地揉捻。敏感部位被这样玩弄，不仅带来了生理上的痛苦，更是侮辱人格。

趁着飞行者痛得脱力，面前的歹徒将手伸进了套裙里。修长匀称的大腿正因为疼痛而颤抖，却还是竭力夹紧，试图保护自己不受侵犯。

“夹这么紧，装给谁看呢？”歹徒骂骂咧咧的，他一直站在旁边，看同伴玩那两只大奶，随着飞行者躲闪挣扎，奶子摇得晃眼，看得他输出管都硬了，正是欲火难耐的时候。

“不行……”

在红蜘蛛近乎哀求的悲鸣中，大腿被强行打开了，歹徒立刻急切地摸向飞行者双腿间的私密处，随即惊讶得叫出声。

“咦？！”

他不可思议地又摸了一把，再次确认之后，抬起头冲同伴露出一个揶揄的笑容。

“下面也是光着的。”

“我操！”揉捏乳头的力度忽然变大，让飞行者露出了更加痛苦的表情。

“我……不是，我……”红蜘蛛羞耻得浑身发抖，却无法为自己辩驳。

“理解理解，穿裤子的话，这么敏感的地方肯定受不了。”面前的歹徒意有所指，他已经蹲下身，将套裙掀了起来，目光贪婪地盯着飞行者的私密处。

从他的角度，能看见红蜘蛛形状饱满的保护瓣，上面装饰着生物灯带。两瓣小东西原本矜持地合拢在一起，却因为双腿被迫分开，窄缝间能隐约看见湿润的接口，以及已经充能的前部传感节点，都散发着蓝色荧光，看起来像它们的主人一样温柔干净。

但现在，一只手在粗鲁地摸索着，将Seeker精致的部件揉得乱七八糟。保护瓣被扒开，前节点露了出来，被指头摩擦，甚至被揪起来拉扯。

红蜘蛛喘息着，艰难地踢蹬反抗。他知道自己的挣扎毫无用处，可这两个该回炉的渣滓别想赢得这么容易！

“呃啊——”

两根手指在窄缝间滑动着，然后速度越来越快，沾满液体的对接部件滑滑的，还会咕叽咕叽的响，声音在僻静的小巷里响亮得让人羞耻。随之而来的快感就像一份无法拒绝的、可怕的礼物。

红蜘蛛抽搐着，光镜闪了几下，像是线路因为过载而接触不良了。一双大腿仍然被人抓着大大分开，接口被亵玩到过载的全过程一览无余，淫荡又香艳。

“在卫镇天之外的人手上过载的感觉如何，只是手指就让你这么舒服吗？”

一只手举到红蜘蛛面前，向他展示指间拉出的丝线。飞行者难堪地别过头，他从来没有这么恨过Seeker敏感的体质。即使厌恶和屈辱远远大于快感，但身体就是会热情地对外界刺激做出反应。

对方欣赏着飞行者难堪愤怒的表情，将润滑液一点点擦在那张脸上。连生气都这么好看，他心想。

红蜘蛛以前身形清瘦，但是和卫镇天在一起之后，被擅长厨艺的伴侣各种加餐，终于喂圆了点，但始终和臃肿之类的词扯不上关系。事实上，红蜘蛛的体型依然是匀称好看的，带着恰到好处的丰腴，适当的增重更加彰显了Seeker的优越体型，那些多余养分简直见鬼的自己知道该往哪里长，不仅是乳房更加丰满，飞行者的腰臀比例也有明显的变化，行走时会不自觉地带出一点扭胯的动作。曾经单身时拘谨严肃的学者气质被柔和了，尤其是红蜘蛛望向卫镇天教授时，那种温柔、幸福，还带着一点羞涩闪躲的笑容，让人心动。

“别这么绝望，小星星，你看起来真可怜，我都想放过你了……可惜雇主给得太多了。”

“多、多少钱？”红蜘蛛立刻抬起头，“我出双倍！只要你们让我走，我绝对不会报警的！”

“双倍啊……”

“多少都可以！我马上就付！”飞行者恳求地望着他，“我发誓不会说出去，求求你们……”

对方一脸苦恼，似乎真的在考虑，但没绷住多久，就扑哧一声笑了出来，“太好骗了吧，小星星，还真以为我们会放你走？”

红蜘蛛难以置信地看着他：“可、可是——”

“死心吧，这次的雇主来头不简单，我们要是不做到让他满意，下场会很惨。”歹徒轻佻地拍了拍飞行者的侧脸。“所以我们会好好招待你。”

他满意地看着那双光镜中的期盼熄灭了，变成压抑不住的怒火和泪水。

“炉渣！下熔炼炉去吧！！”

红蜘蛛咒骂着，拼命挣扎，却无法阻止身后的歹徒将他抱起来。对方用双臂分别托住膝盖，故意让他双腿大张，飞行者的反抗显得如此徒劳，那两条粗壮的手臂简直像钢梁一样纹丝不动。

面前的歹徒蹲下身，凑近了飞行者完全暴露的对接部件，然后分开两片软唇，露出掩藏在里面的接口。就这样，最私密的部位被袒露在他面前，像一朵被展开的花朵。

在微微翕动的接口下面，能看到一个隐蔽的细小孔洞。它是另外一套生理组件的外端口，负责排出机体废液，但存在感一向很低，此时因为主人不体面的姿势，正毫无防备地露在外面。他从子空间里拿出一根细棒，它大约有手掌那么长，小拇指的一半那么细，表面布满柔软的尖刺状凸起，看起来像长了粗硬的毛茬。

细棒对准小洞，轻轻戳了两下，这种怪异的感觉让红蜘蛛本能地想要躲避。对方移开细棒，在接口上蹭了蹭，让它沾上润滑液，然后又回到排液口，对准窄小的洞口，慢慢插入。

红蜘蛛脸上的表情从抗拒变成了惊疑。

等、等等，那里是……

“啊！！”

细棒毫不留情地插入孔道，让飞行者惨叫了一声。那个地方从来就没有做过被进入的准备，内部敏感而柔嫩，虽然入侵物很细，但对这么窄小的地方来说，还是太勉强了。红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，光镜蓄满泪水。下面很疼，但比疼痛更伤人的是屈辱感。

对方等他适应了一会儿，才继续往里插，插到一半又拔出一点，再慢慢送进去，能清楚地感觉到那些凸起在废液管里前后滑动，又恶心又可怕。

红蜘蛛无力地垂着头，眼神涣散，他想吐，想回家，也许这一切不过是一个荒诞的噩梦，其实他躺在温暖熟悉的床上，随时都可以醒来……可惜这不是梦，他确实在一条小巷子里，张着腿被陌生的歹徒玩废液口。

突然，下体传来一股奇怪的酸胀和刺痛感——他被那根细棒捅到了排液阀门，但它并没有停下来，而是稍微调整了位置，然后用力一顶，插进了废液舱。阀门被软刷捅开的滋味很不好受，像排液失禁了一样，让飞行者难受得弓起了背。这样反复抽插几次后，对方再次将细棒推入，终于停手。

红蜘蛛还没来得及喘息片刻，就看见对方又从子空间里拿出一块原矿。他认出来这是一种辛辣的调味料，卫镇天给他做饭的时候说过，只要磨一点碎屑就够用了，以及摸过矿块的手不要擦光镜……

红蜘蛛无法控制地发起抖来，他有很不好的预感。

对方细心地削掉了氧化层，这块原矿石很大，削完之后也没有小多少。确定矿块表面全是新鲜的断面后，他朝飞行者笑了一下。

“可能刚开始会有一点痛，不过……算了，按紧他。”

红蜘蛛喘不过气来，他真的害怕了，却不肯再向这两个炉渣示弱，只能紧紧合上光镜。

保护瓣再次被扒开，露出受惊的接口，下面的排液口还插着一根细棒，因为接口在紧张地收缩，留在外面的一小截尾端也跟着蠕动，看起来像某种暗示。

“啊！！！”

红蜘蛛瞬间睁大了光镜，控制不住地尖叫起来。

对方在舔他的接口。

舌头像是什么有生命的活物一样，灵活地四处乱转，湿滑的触感在私密处游走，不时碰到露在排液口外面的细棒，或者用舌尖飞快地拨弄前部节点，都能让飞行者尖叫到失态。因为红蜘蛛讨厌被舔舐的感觉，卫镇天也从来没有勉强过他，这种陌生又令人作呕的行为一下子击溃了他的心理防线。

等对方终于直起身来，擦了擦嘴边的液体，红蜘蛛已经快崩溃了。面前的歹徒盯着他的对接部件，上面被舔得全是口腔润滑液，湿淋淋的，飞行者低垂着头，喘息中带着哭泣般的声音。

“不喜欢吗？我辛苦这么久，连点反应也不给。”

“要我说，这婊子喜欢强硬一点儿的！”身后的歹徒将飞行者双腿分得更开，怂恿着同伴。

“那好吧——”

红蜘蛛颤抖着，却连抬头看一眼他们要干什么的勇气也没有，处理器一片空白。片刻后，刺耳的呼啸声响起，一根鞭子狠狠抽在了他的接口上，落点正好是敏感的前部节点。

“啊！！”

红蜘蛛瞬间弹起身体，失声尖叫起来。过分的快乐和痛苦同时在他眼前绽放，像旋转的万花筒，最后一根稻草落下，将他苦苦支撑的意志推过了某个临界点。

歹徒甩了甩手中的鞭子，这是一根教鞭，材质软硬适中，极有韧性，抽下去立刻就是一道鞭痕，痛感也非常强烈。他将力度控制在一个合适的范围，对着敏感脆弱的部位就是一顿狠抽，痛得红蜘蛛哀号不住，几乎挣脱禁锢。

直到看见了满意的效果，鞭挞才渐渐停下来。飞行者漂亮的对接部件在虐打下很快就肿了，前部节点已经是原先两倍大，完全露出保护瓣外，只有最廉价的服务机才会有这样被玩坏了的前部节点，看起来淫乱又堕落，保护瓣也因为肿大，变得肥厚许多。这样，从外观上就和一只因为性欲而充能肿胀的接口没有两样了。

“嗯，顺眼多了。这么好看的接口，就应该做个烂货。”对方用教鞭敲打着飞行者的大腿，不怀好意地说。

红蜘蛛紧紧闭着光镜，生理性的泪水淌得脸上湿漉漉的，身体还在因为疼痛而颤抖。他已经顾不上自己有没有在示弱了，神情脆弱得让人怜惜。过了一会儿，抱着他的歹徒俯身将他放了下来，红蜘蛛意识模糊，只感觉到自己被放在了一个冰冷牢固的架子上，双手依然反铐在身后，肩膀和双膝着地，屁股却抬得非常高，摆成一个接口朝天的羞耻姿势。因为双腿分开，肿起的保护瓣无法合拢，已经彻底成了摆设，露出了插着软刷细棒的私处，像一个淫秽的展台。

冰凉的架台让红蜘蛛清醒了一点，他试图往前爬，但还没爬开就被按回去，用环扣铐紧。一名歹徒蹲在他身后，两根手指并拢，对着露出的接口一插到底，用力得润滑液都飞溅了起来。

飞行者猛地睁大光镜，嘴唇无意识地张开，却没有发出任何声音，神色悲哀极了。

不等他适应，手指就开始在里面搅动，反复摩擦那些传感器，引出无法拒绝的快感。身体再次背叛了意志，水声渐渐清晰响亮，甚至有液体被挤压得满溢出来，抽出时双指已经湿漉漉亮晶晶的。接下来，那两根手指并没有插回接口，而是按上了一个意想不到的地方。

“不……不要……”

红蜘蛛呜咽着摇头。那是代谢废料的排出口，虽然随着能量块的改进，现在已经不需要用这种原始的方式清理机体，但心理洁癖还是让他从未试过备用接口。

对方慢条斯理地将润滑液涂在上面，将它弄湿后，再用指尖钻进去，浅浅开拓。虽然感觉十分陌生和怪异，但动作足够温柔，并没有带来太多疼痛。两根手指慢慢进入，然后加到三根，将软韧的胶圈拉扯开。

“教授，还记得我削好的矿石吗？”

红蜘蛛猛地瞪大了光镜。话音刚落，一块巨大而坚硬的东西就顶在备用接口上，用力一塞，毫无防备的小洞吞下了异物。先是一阵可怕的凉意，随即就化为强烈的灼痛感，红蜘蛛有一瞬间以为自己体内着火了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

太疼了，太疼了。

飞行者的叫声凄惨得破音，却被死死按住，然后接口也遭到了同样的对待，疼得他差点失去意识。

那两块矿石太大了，塞进去的时候很痛苦，之后也不容易掉出来。两处对接口紧紧绞住，软肉摩擦着矿块，被折磨得抽搐不止，一股润滑液从红肿的接口中流出来，在大腿内侧留下闪闪发光的水迹。对方盯着飞行者的接口，看到它抽搐得没那么厉害了之后，他捏住废液口外端露出的一小截细棒，飞快地抽插起来。

“不……不！啊！住手啊！！”

红蜘蛛竭力抬起上半身，随即又被按下去。他哭叫着，柔软的刷毛在废液管道里进进出出，每次都是重新捅开排液阀门。过于强烈的刺激几乎让他昏过去，飞行者挣扎着，那个灵敏的、小小的部件在被激烈奸淫中渐渐接近了失控。

“不！求求你了！！我快要——”

飞行者尖叫着，架台被他扯动得微微摇晃，但生理本能无法违抗，他最终还是以这个趴跪在地、臀部高高抬起的姿势失禁了。

一道羞耻的水柱，从两瓣红肿外翻的软唇间，从对准天空的废液口里飙射出来，因为痉挛而喷得断断续续的，大部分废液都落在地上，但也有少许顺着大腿流下来，看起来像一口淫秽又下贱的喷泉。

“抱歉了教授，这是雇主特意为你指定的项目。”

“顺便问一下，被奸到排液失禁是什么感觉？”

“你们……到底……”

“雇主希望你能主动取消婚约。”对方耸了耸肩，“不然的话，今天的事情再发生一次也不是不可能。而且你猜我们开没开视觉录像？卫镇天教授要是看到了录像，心里该怎么想呢。”

红蜘蛛完全失去了动弹的力气，目光涣散开来。绝望中他本能地张开嘴想要呼唤伴侣，却没有发出任何声音。那个让人安心的名字似乎和以前不一样了……不，和以前不一样的是他，经历了这些噩梦之后，他要怎么面对……他没法再……

“卫、卫镇天，卫镇天……”

飞行者一向温柔却坚定的心志终于动摇，蒙上了一层阴翳。理智让红蜘蛛知道这不是自己的错，但就算没有威胁，他也不可能装得好像什么都没发生过一样，这些阴影污秽了他的爱情和婚姻。红蜘蛛无法自制地哭泣起来，泪水浸润了美丽的蓝色光镜，飞行者意识到自己生命中极为美好的一部分被永远地毁坏了。

“在这种时候喊卫镇天不合适吧？”对方戏谑地拍了拍面前撅起的屁股，“还是说，喊出未婚夫的名字能让你更爽？”

红蜘蛛低着头，含混不清地说了一句什么。

“嗯？”他有些好奇地凑近一点，还是没听清，于是贴得更近了——飞行者在他松懈的瞬间抬起头，扑了过来。

“小心！”同伴惊呼道。

虽然他立刻醒悟过来快速躲避，但Seeker的速度更快。柔软的嘴唇贴上唇角，勉强完成了一个亲吻，让两名歹徒都神情骤变。对方连退几步，捂着被亲到的地方，神色阴沉而又慌乱。

红蜘蛛含着泪水低低地笑出声来，仿佛完成了某种复仇。他猜对了，这两个炉渣对他肆意折辱，却始终不敢掏管子，不是因为不感兴趣，而是那个雇主的要求。不知道那个变态疯子的嫉妒心有多强……最好能强到让这两个渣滓去死的地步。

“厉害啊，教授。”歹徒擦着嘴角，之前慌张的样子已经消失了，变成狠戾的笑容，“对，我可能是要挨一顿毒打，但是你绝对会更惨。”

“而且现在时间还早呢，我们有一整个晚上。”他在红蜘蛛面前蹲下来，凝视着那双充满绝望的光镜，“我也还有很多有趣的东西没有给你介绍……相信我们会过得很愉快的。”


End file.
